House of anubis: The Pregnancy Pact
by Sibuna11
Summary: What happens when one girl turns up pregnant? Her friends join her. Rated T for teenage pregnancy. Couples: Peddie, Amfie, Moy, Jara and Fabina.
1. Pact

**I got the idea to make this from Sibuna4260 so she gets a little credit but this is my own writing with my own ideas.**

**Joy's Pov**

All of us girls were hanging in mine and Patricia's room except Nina.

"Do you notice anything off about Nina?" , Amber asks.

" No, I noticed something was off but I don't know what." , Patricia says.

Just then Nina runs in crying.

" Oh my gosh! Nina what's wrong?" , I say

Nina and I had become best friends so we were all besties.

" Ok this is why I've been acting weird lately but you have to promise not to tell anyone.

" Ok I promise." , Mara says.

" We promise." , The rest of us say.

" I'm pregnant." , Nina said.

" WHAT!?" We say.

Nina was in tears by now.

" You can't tell Fabian."

"We wont"

" We have no idea how you feel but what if we did?" Mara says.

"What do you mean?" Amber says.

" What if we all got pregnant on purpose we could make a pact called the Pregnancy Pact?" Mara said. Amber and Patricia nodded.

" I couldn't ask you guys to throw away you lives like that." Nina says through her tears.

" But we want to and its not like its that hard I mean we have all had it with our boyfriends before so it isn't that big of a deal." Patricia says.

Well whoever is fine with the pact put your hands in." Everyone puts there hands in besides me.

"I don't want to you guys go ahead." I said.

" Ok we don't want to force you." Patricia and Mara say.

" Yeaaa! I'm having a baby!" Amber said.

"SHUSHH!" We all told .

" Sorry." She says.

**Sorry it was kind of boring but that was just the beginning so please review and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	2. Pregnant?

**Thanks for reviewing!**

** 2 weeks later**

Patricia's POV

The girls and I were going to the store to see if we were pregnant well except Joy of course since she didn't want to be pregnant.

Joy bought us pregnancy tests and came over to us we all grabbed 3 and were about to go take them to see but then I saw the boys coming towards us.

" The boys hide them in Joy's purse in the purse!" I say.

We put them in Joy's purse and the boys came and gave there girlfriends a kiss.

" Hey" I say to Eddie.

" Hey" Eddie said.

" I don't feel so good come on girls." Amber says.

We go in to the bathroom and take the tests we wait 5 minutes and the tests are done. Joy is guarding the door.

" Ok flip the tests at the same times." Mara says.

We flipped them over. Yes I'm pregnant!

" Yes!" We all say.

" So you guys are pregnant?" Joy says.

" Yep." We all say.

" Question is how are we gonna tell the boys?" Nina says.

" I never thought about that." I say.

**Please tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Can you guys give me some ideas of how they should tell the boys and some ideas for baby names please? Now I'm gonna tell someone something so you don't have to read this.**

**Guest: I did it is supposed to be house of Anubis but I couldn't find that category so I picked the first thing I saw.**


	3. The boys

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for not updating but I will try to start updating every day or every other day.**

Amber's Pov

Patricia, Nina, Mara and I were telling the boys that we were pregnant today. Joy was helping me get ready for my picnic with Alfie.

Once it was all ready I got into my pink dress with sparkles that went just below my knees with pink flats and a necklace that Alfie gave me . I did my makeup then sent Alfie a text saying:

_Meet me in the woods in 30 minutes. XOXO Your boo. _

I went downstairs.

" How do I look?" I say to the girls.

" Stunning!" Nina says.

" Gorgeous!" Mara and Joy .

" Alfie won't be able to take his eyes off you." Patricia says.

" Aww thanks guys." I say.

" Now go we don't want you to miss your date." Joy says. I really appreciate Joy being so supportive but I will tell her that when I get back. Then I go to the woods and sit on the picnic blanket waiting. Then I get a text from Alfie:

_I'll be there in 10 don't wanna keep you waiting. Love Alfie._

10 minutes later Alfie shows up and I stand up.

" Wow.. Amber you look beautiful." Alfie says.

" Thanks you don't look to bad yourself." I say then give him a quick peck on the lips.

" Thanks but what is this date for I'm not saying I don't like it but we had a date for tomorrow not today?" Alfie says.

" Well please don't hate me b-b-but umm-." I say while starting to cry and Alfie pulls me into a hug.

" I could never hate you Amber I love you." He said. Those words made me feel like I could tell him anything."

" Just tell me." He says.

" Ok here I go I'm pregnant." I say. As soon as I see the look of shock on his face I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

" Alfie please say something." I say. He doesn't say anything so I ran back to the house in tears.

" How did it go?" All of the girls say. Then they see my tears.

" What happened?" Patricia says and then she gets up and gives me a hug and all of the other girls do the same.

" Patricia are you ok? Not that I don't like you being nicer but just want to know." I say. While everyone laughs.

" Just comforting a best friend." She says.

" Well I told Alfie and he just stood there with a look of shock on his face.

Alfie's Pov

After Amber ran away I ran after her and than ran into the house.

" Amber could I talk to you?" I say.

" Let's give them some privacy." Mara says.

They leave the room leaving me and Amber to talk.

" Ambs I'm sorry I was prosessing that I was gonna be a dad I love you and I want to help you through this." I say truthfully.

Amber's Pov

Should I tell Alfie that I got pregnant on purpose? No I will tell him later.

" Alfie I love you too." I say and give him a kiss.

Mara's Pov

So I was getting ready for my movie date with Jerome. I was wearing a light green dress with no straps with light green flats since i didn't want to fall then I put on some makeup and went down stairs were Jerome was waiting for me.

" You look great Mara." Jerome tells me.

" Thanks and so do you." I tell him.

" Thanks but I think we should go so we aren't late." He says.

" Ok." I say.

We went to the movie and were watching it until the middle I decided to tell Jerome now.

" Jerome could I talk to you outside for a sec." I whispered.

" Yeah sure." He whispered back while getting up.

" So what did you want to tell me?" He says after we go outside.

" Ok well don't freak out but I'm pregnant." I say.

" I'm a dad!?" Jerome says.

" Yes." I said.

" Oh my gosh Mara we have a family we are going to have a son or daughter." He said.

That's when I realized I'm having a baby I'm going to be a mom. Jerome is a dad. I'm only 17!

" Well maybe we should head home and think about this." I said.

" Ok." He said.

We leave and head home.

Patricia's Pov

Nina and I were getting ready for our double date with Eddie and Fabian we thought it would be easier to tell them together. I was wearing a purple dress that went down to my thighs and some purple flats. With a ankle bracelet Eddie gave me.

Nina was wearing a light blue dress that went a little farther than her thighs and some light blue flats. Then me and Nina did our makeup and went down stairs where the boys were waiting for us.

" You look beautiful Patricia" Eddie says to me.

" So do you Nina." Fabian says to Nina.

Nina and I both blush.

" Thanks." We both say.

" Well let's head off ." Fabian says while taking Nina's arm and Eddie takes mine.

**At the restaurant**

" Fabian, Eddie. Patricia and I have something to tell you." Nina says nervously.

" What do you guys have to tell us?" Eddie asks.

" Were pregnant." We both say at the same time.

" WHAT!?" The boys say.

" Calm down." I say.

" Were 17 we can't be parents!" They say.

" Let's go back to the house and we can think about this and talk in the morning." Nina says.

" Yeah good idea." I say then we all get up and go back to the house.

**Sorry that it was so long. I just didn't want to make individual chapters for them. Thanks for reviewing! I still need baby names so please give me those ideas. Thanks for reading! Now I have to talk to some people so you don't have to read this. **

**Guest: Thanks for telling me how to change the category. It really helped. Thanks again!**

**Sibuna4260: Thanks for the ideas of how to tell the boys. **

**Like I said earlier I will try to post everyday or everyday so thanks for reading!**


	4. The truth

**Sorry for not updating yesterday or the day before that. I was busy sorry. I would like to thank the people that gave me some baby names. I still need some girl names and also some boy names. So if you could give me some in your review it would mean a lot so thanks!**

**~ The next morning **

Eddie's Pov

I can't believe Patricia is pregnant! It is kinda weird that Nina is pregnant at the same time though. I'll ask Fabian about it.

" Hey Fabian." I said.

" Yeah what's up?" He replies.

" Is it a little weird that Nina and Patricia are pregnant at the same time?" I say.

" Yes I thought I was the only one who noticed maybe we should ask them about it." He said.

" Yeah let's go." I say and then we get up and go out into the hall to get stopped by Jerome and Alfie.

" Guys are Nina and Patricia pregnant?" Alfie asks.

" Yes why?" Fabian says.

" See I told you Alfie they must of had some kind of plan to get pregnant cause how would they all be pregnant?" Jerome says. Once he says that I know its true but why would they plan to get pregnant? Well I plan to find out.

" But what about Joy ,Mick said that she wasn't pregnant." Alfie asks.

" Maybe they made the plan without her." Jerome says.

" Well if you want to know I think all the girls are at breakfast I think." Fabian says.

So then we all go into breakfast Mick and all the other girls are there oh and my sister Jasmine she lives in Anubis even though she isn't in high school. **( A/N: Ok let me explain in this story Eddie has a sister named Jasmine who is best friends with all of the girls but mostly Amber. I will explain more after the chapter is over.) **

" So girls any thing new?" Jerome asks with a smug look on his face.

" No." Mara says slightly scared.

" Look we know about your little plan to get pregnant and how you didn't include Joy." Alfie says.

" Well 1 Joy didn't want to, 2 were sorry we didn't think about it until it was too late, 3 we already told Trudy and we are talking to Mr. Sweet and Victor about it on Monday, and 4 how did you know?" Amber says. Oh no we have to tell my dad. This won't end well.

" Whoa whoa whoa. What?" Jasmine says.

" Long story we will talk about it later. But can you go we all need to talk alone?" I say and Mick, Joy, and Jasmine leave the room.

" We figured it out. But why didn't you tell us?" Fabian says.

" We were going to but we thought that you would hate us." Nina says. I noticed every one has talked besides Patricia. All she was doing was looking down and eating.

" Patricia are you ok?" I say concerned.

All of a sudden Patricia and Amber jump up out of there seats and push past us up the stairs.

" Are they ok?" Alfie says.

" Morning sickness" Nina says while Mara makes a run for the bathroom.

**~5 minutes later~ **

Amber's Pov

After the girls got back we explained to the guys what happened. All the guys hugged there girlfriend. Jasmine, Mick and Joy still weren't back yet. But we had all apologized and made up and had a group hug.

**Ok next chapter will be telling Mr. Sweet and Victor and also telling there parents.**

**I still need names for the kids like I said earlier in the chapter. **

**Ok this is Jasmine. Jasmine is Eddie's sister in this story we will just pretend that the TOR never happened and that she came in the third season where they found out that she was the protector of the osrian and chosen one. Also she will be a big part of the story and if you guys want mystery in this I can have her tell them about some mysterious things that are happening. Oh and I forgot to say that Jasmine has more powers than the osiran and chosen one powers combined because that will be important later in the story. **

**But I want to say thanks for reading and please review and give me some more names! Please!**


	5. Telling the parents

**So before I start the chapter I wanted to say thanks for the names. If you guys want I can make next chapter about them finding out the gender of the baby. Also if I get some reviews I will do another chapter today. So review if you want another chapter tonight.**

**~ Monday~**

Mara's Pov

Today Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, Nina, and me were telling Mr. Sweet and Victor then our parents today. So we are heading to the school now were Victor and Mr. Sweet are. Jerome knocked on the door.

" Come in." Mr. Sweet says.

All of the girls grabbed their boyfriends hand and walked in.

" Trudy said you wanted to see us so what do you brats want?" Victor says.

" Victor!" Mr. Sweet says.

" Well um there's umm" Fabian says.

" What he means to say is there are 4 new people coming into the world. Congratulations your a grandpa." Eddie says.

" WHAT!?" Victor says.

" Are you saying all of the Anubis house girls are pregnant?" Mr. Sweet says.

" Well pretty much except Jasmine and Joy." I say. When I said Jasmine wasn't pregnant he looked relieved.

" I will not tolerate 4 babies in Anubis House!" Victor yells.

" Well you will have to deal with it. You all will change rooms all the parents will share a room and Mick and Joy will also. Now all of you go back to the house while I talk to Victor about your arrangements." Mr. Sweet says. Then we all get up and leave.

" Well that went better than I thought." Jerome says while we are walking back.

" Now to the moment we are all dreading telling our parents." Patricia says.

" Well bye guys gotta get ready with the girls see ya." Amber says when we get into the house.

We all started to get ready. 2 hours later we were all ready to leave to go tell our parents.

" I wish we could all tell our parents at the same restaurant it would be much easier." Nina says.

" Yeah well good luck." We all say to each other and leave the room to go downstairs to find our boyfriends and leave.

I get to Jerome's room and say

" Come on Jerome we are gonna be late."

" Coming." He says. And then walks out and we leave. Soon we get to the restaurant, walk in and see our families.

We hug our parents and say hello and give them hugs.

" So what did you guys call us here for?" Poppy says.

" Well we have some news but we don't know if you will love it or hate it." Jerome says.

" You didn't get pregnant did you Mara?" My dad asks and I look down.

" You are pregnant!" My mom says.

" I'm a grandma!" My mom says happily.

" And were grandpas" Mine and Jerome's dad say.

" This is great news." Poppy yells.

" Mara, the Clarke's will be moving in with us." My dad says.

" Oh then this works out perfect." I say then we all smile.

Patricia's Pov

We got to the restaurant and I saw my mom, Eddie's mom, and Jasmine. Where was my dad?

Eddie and I made our way over to the table.

" Oh sweetie your dad had a business trip so he couldn't make it." My mom says and I give her a weak smile.

" Are you ok Patricia you look kind of pale." Eddie's mom asks.

" Um yeah I'm fine." I say.

In the middle of dinner Eddie decides to say something. " I can't keep hiding this Patricia is pregnant."

" What?!" Our parents say while Jasmine is just smiling.

" Jasmine why are you smiling?" Eddie's mom scolds.

" Just cause I'm gonna be a aunt." Jasmine says.

" Patricia, Eddie, Jasmine outside." My mom says.

We walk outside.

" How are you pregnant Patricia?" My mom asks.

" Maybe this is the way fate wants their lives to be with a family at a early age." Jasmine says and we all look at her.

" Maybe." My mom and Eddie's mom say.

" Well send lots of pictures." Eddie's mom says.

" What do you mean?" Eddie says.

" Well the parents can't be living on different sides of the world with a baby." My mom says.

" What are you saying?" I say.

" Eddie will be moving in with us." My mom says.

Then we all go back inside and enjoy the rest of our dinner.

Amber's Pov

We walk in the restaurant and see our parents then we walk over to them.

" Hello what can I get you?" Our waiter asks. He was carrying a big plate of steak when I smelled it I all of a sudden had to puke I got up and ran to the bathroom when I got back Alfie had told our parents the story and they all had smiles on their faces.

" Congratulations new parents I hope you guys are great parents" Our parents say then we all hug and eat our dinner.

" Oh but Alfie is moving in with us Amber." My mom says.

" And one more thing if you hurt her your toast." My dad says.

" I won't Mr. Millington." Alfie says.

Nina's Pov

We got to the restaurant and Fabian's parents and my gran were there.

" So what was the news you had to tell us?" My gran asks.

" Well I'm just going to say it I'm pregnant." I say.

" Well this is great news" Fabians mom says.

" But Nina we had discussed this before so you will move in with the Rutgers." My gran says then gives me a hug and had to leave.

" Well we will see you two soon bye." Fabian's dad says.

" Bye." We say.

**Sorry at the end I ran out of ideas and also remember that if I get one review today then I will post another chapter today or maybe two or three tomorrow it depends on how late you review. But review please! And next chapter will be the genders of the babies. **

**So review and say what you think I need some more names because next chapter there will be a vote on the name you want for the baby except for Am fie because I already have a name for there baby.**

**But review and say what you think and some baby names! **

**Bye!**


	6. Scared and talking

**So thanks for reviewing. There will be two or three chapters today this is pretty much a filler chapter so that next chapter you can know the genders of the babies. Anyway enjoy!**

**~ 2 months later**

****Joy's Pov

Sometimes I wish I was pregnant. But most of the time I don't because I don't want to have a baby until later in life. The girls were talking about how they are gonna find out if their babies are a girl or boy tomorrow.

" Joy are you ok? You just zoned out on my sentence." Nina says.

" Um yeah I just sometimes feel left out because everyone is pregnant but me." I say.

" Oh Joy you don't need to feel left out we are your best friend always it doesn't matter if your pregnant or not." Amber says.

" Thanks Amber." I say sincerely. Then we all have a group hug and go downstairs and find Jasmine talking to Eddie, Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie so we listen in on their conversation.

" This is wrong." Mara says.

" Well dont you want to know what the boys say when we aren't there and what they say about us?" Patricia asks.

" Well fine ok let's listen in then." Mara says and then we all get quiet and start listening.

Jasmine's Pov

I was talking to Fabian, Jerome, Alfie and Eddie.

" I'm sure you all be great dads." I say.

" Yeah but what if I'm not I mean our dad left when we were little I never really had a dad I don't know what a dad is like." Eddie says.

" Same with me." Jerome said.

" Well I'm just scared what if I'm a horrible dad and Amber hates me." Alfie says.

" You all will be great dads maybe not perfect but no one is. Alfie, Amber could never hate you I'm sure you will be a really funny and great dad. Eddie, you may not know but you were like a dad to me and I'm pretty sure you will be great. Jerome, me and Poppy are like best friends and what I just said to Eddie goes for Poppy too so just act like you were to Poppy and you will be great. And lastly Fabian, I'm sure you will be a great dad just be yourself." I say.

" Thanks Jasmine." They all say. And give me a hug.

" Did Poppy actually say that about me?" Jerome asks.

" Yes she did." I say then smile then they all hug me again. When they hug me I see the door open the with the girls standing there.

" Aww your speech was so sweet Jasmine." Amber says as all of the girls join the hug and say "Yeah it was."

" Thanks but I'm being crushed here." I say. And everyone pulls away and says '' Sorry''

" Are you guys really scared about being dads?" Joy asks.

" Wait were you listening to our conversation?" Eddie asks. All of the girls look down.

" We thought you were talking about us." Patricia and Mara say quietly.

" Well we weren't but yes we are scared of being dads.'' Fabian says.

" Oh no need to be scared but why didn't you tell us?" Nina asks.

" We thought that you would think we were silly." Alfie says.

" Well here is a little secret we are scared of being moms too." Amber says and all of the girls hug there boyfriends.

**Sorry for not really having Moy that much but I will soon. Thanks for the names and next chapter will be saying if the babies are boys or girls. So I noticed that lots of you want one of the couples to have twins. So maybe a will have one of them have twins. So here is the vote.**

**Vote: **

**Peddie-**

**Amfie-**

**Jara- **

**Fabina-**

**So just review which couple you want to have twins. Review please! Hope you liked. **


	7. Babies

**So you finally get to know if the couples are having a boy or a girl. One thing you need to know Nina is 21 weeks and the other girls are 20 weeks.**

**Nina's Pov **

Today me and the other girls were finding out if we were having a boy or a girl. Joy, Mick, and Jasmine were here for support. Once we got there we went to the waiting room and sat down then our doctor Dr. Chase came out.

" Nina Martin you may come in." She said and me and Fabian went into the room and I laid down on the bed thing.

" Are you ready?" She asks.

" Yes.'' I say while she puts the gel on my stomach.

" Congratulations you two are having a boy!" She says.

" Thank you." I say as I fix my shirt and walk out.

" Well we are having a boy!'' Fabian says and everyone congratulates us.

**Amber's Pov **

Nina is having a boy! I wonder what I'm having. Then Dr. Chase comes back out.

" Amber Millington.'' She calls and Alfie and I get up and go into the room and I lay down on the bed.

'' So what do you two want to have?" She asks while she gets the stuff ready.

" We will be happy with a boy or a girl.'' Alfie says while she puts the gel on my stomach.

" Well congratulations you two are having a girl!" She says.

" Thanks" Alfie and I say as I fix my shirt and we head out.

" We're having a girl!" I squeal.

Then everyone congratulates us.

**Patricia's Pov **

So Nina is having a boy and Amber is having a girl. Wow! Then Dr. Chase comes back out and calls

" Patricia Williamson.'' Eddie and I got up and went into the room and I laid down on the bed.

" So are you two ready?'' She asks.

" Yep.'' I say while she puts the gel on me.

" Congratulations you two are having a boy!" She says and me and Eddie smile and say

" Thanks.'' Then we leave the room.

" We're having a boy!" I say.

**Mara's Pov **

Wow 2 boys and 1 girl! Then Dr. Chase came in.

" Mara Jaffary.'' She called.

Me and Jerome went in and I laid down on the bed.

" So what do you two want?'' She asks.

" We will be happy with either one.'' Jerome says while she puts the gel on my stomach.

" Well congratulations you two are having a girl!" She says.

I fix my shirt and say

" Thanks." Then we leave the room.

" We are having a girl!" Jerome says then they all congratulate us and we head back to the house.

**Sorry this chapter was really bad. Remember please review! Also the vote is still going on for who you want to have twins the score is:**

**Peddie- 1 **

**Amfie- 0 **

**Jara- 0**

**Fabina- 0**

**So vote for who you want to have twins. 3 votes and that couple wins I still need names so please put that in your review too! **

**So bye!**


	8. Being family like

**Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is pretty much them hanging out and talking.**

**Amber's Pov**

Jasmine, Eddie, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Joy, Mick, Alfie, Amber, Fabian, and I were hanging out in the living room. **( A/N: Let's pretend that there were couches that were big so that 6 people could sit against them. And they were sitting from left to right like this Alfie, Amber, Jasmine, Eddie, and Patricia on one couch and then from left to right they were sitting on the other couch like this Mara, Jerome, Mick, Joy, Nina, and Fabian.) **Until Jasmine spoke up.

" Does anyone find it funny that we all are sitting next to or across from our bestfriend.?" She asks.

" Jasmine you ask weird questions when your tired." Eddie says and since they were sitting next to each other she smacked his arm.

" Oh that's it." Eddie says then he makes a signal to Alfie and they both start tickling Jasmine. Even though she was 13 it was funny to watch.

" No-stop-it-its-not-funny.'' She says in between laughs soon enough all of the guys are tickling her.

" Say I'm your favorite person in the world and I'm cuter than anyone you know." Eddie says.

" Never!" Jasmine argues.

" Ok we are gonna need your help ladies." Alfie says.

'' No no no I'll say it your my favorite person in the world.'' Jasmine states.

" Good enough." Mick says and all the guys go back to their seats.

" You guys will make really good parents." Joy says.

" Thanks Joy.'' Patricia and Nina say at the same time.

" Well I think us girls should get to bed since most of us are pregnant we need our rest." I say.

" Goodnight.'' Everyone says as we all get up and head to our rooms.

**Ok so a few things I have to say. One review please! Two, do you all like Jasmine as Eddies sister I wanted some brother and sister stuff in there and I wanted the guys to do that so that we could see what great parents they will be. But if you don't like Jasmine I won't put her in as much but she will still be in the story. Three, the couple that you want to have twins is in between Fabina and Peddie or should they both have twins? So review that and I still need names for their kids but Amfie I already have their daughters name picked out so I don't need those. But anyway vote and review names please?! **

**Bye! :) **


	9. Moy

**If you don't like Moy then don't read this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! There are some announcements at the end of this chapter though. So enjoy!**

**Joy's Pov**

****Mick and I are going on a date tonight. So the girls were helping me get ready.

" Thanks guys I really appreciate this.'' I say.

'' You helped us so we are going to help you." Nina says.

" Yeah we appreciate what you did for us to so its time we did something for you." Amber says while she picks out a outfit for me. Amber is picking out my outfit, Nina is doing my makeup, Patricia is doing my hair, and Mara is doing my nails.

" Ok and all done." They say.

" Thanks." I say then we all have a group hug and I get changed into my outfit then go downstairs.

" Joy you look beautiful." Mick says to me. I was wearing a light pink dress with pink heels.

" Thanks you look handsome.'' I say.

" Thanks." He replies.

" Well we better head out.'' He says.

" Ok let's go." I say then we leave the house and go to a little picnic.

" Mick you didn't have to do this.'' I say then give him a kiss.

" But your worth it." He says then we sit down and eat. After we finished eating we started to kiss.

" Let's finish this in our room at the house." Mick says. Yes, in the house we all moved rooms so that all the parents could share a room.

" Yeah." I say then we leave and go back to the house and head up to our room and started making out again. Let's just say I like this night.

**Sorry it was kinda dirty. But with the twin vote peddie and fabina will both have twins if I have them have twins in the story. I still need some names but I need 6 girls names and 6 boys names please. Just because I need options for the names and I want to do a vote for which name to pick. I had to do a Moy chapter because I don't really do them but which couple should I do next? Well review names and which couple I should do next and if I get some more reviews today I will make another chapter today.**

**Bye! **


	10. Double date!

**Ok so I got a review that I deleted but it said that my story wasn't original and that it was someone else's plot line. So I was wondering do you guys want me to continue with the story? But I will still write this chapter. **

**Amber's Pov **

" Are you sure that you don't know what this double date is for?" I ask Patricia while we were getting ready for our double date with Alfie and Eddie. I was wearing a light blue dress with light blue flats and Patricia was wearing a purple dress with purple flats.

" No Amber I was as surprised at the double date as much as you." Patricia replies.

Then Patricia and went downstairs and headed to the restaurant where the boys were meeting us.

Once we got there I saw Alfie and Eddie, we went over to them and sat down at the booth.

" So what did you boys call this double date for?" Patricia asks.

" Well we will be right back.'' Alfie says as he and Eddie stand up and head over by the hall.

" What if Alfie doesn't like my outfit no I knew that I should have worn dark blue instead of light blue it suits my skin tone better." I say.

" Amber, I'm sure your outfit is fine." Patricia reassures me.

Right after she says that the boys come out and get on one knee and say

" Patrica will you marry me?" Eddie asks Patricia at the same time Alfie asks me

" Amber will you marry me?"

" Yes!" Patricia and I both yell and kiss our now fiances. Then the boys slip the rings on to our fingers. Then we eat dinner while holding our fiances hands and talking about random things.

**Ok so I have some ideas for the wedding but like I said earlier in the chapter do you guys want me to continue with the story? Just put that in your review along with baby names. So review please and tell me if you think I should continue and some baby names. So until next chapter...**

**Bye!**


	11. Wedding Shopping

**Ok so at the end of this chapter there will be a vote for the baby names. Anyway this chapter is about the wedding.**

**Patricia's Pov **

'' So I was thinking maybe we could have a double wedding?" Amber asks me.

" Yeah sure I mean than we don't have to have to separate weddings and it would be pretty cool.'' I reply.

" Really oh let me go tell the boys!" She squeals then gets up to leave the room leaving me looking at wedding dresses by myself on the computer.

" Amber!" I yell. I wait for 3 minutes then she runs in sitting next to me.

" Yes?" She asks.

" Do you like this dress?" I ask her.

" Wow its perfect for you.'' She tells me. The dress is white with short sleeves which would go down to my ankles with white lace on the back.

" Thanks I'm gonna go to the store tomorrow and get it.'' I tell her.

" I will go with you to see if I can find my perfect dress. Oh and we have to bring the girls to get bridesmaid dresses." Amber says.

**~ The next day**

**Nina's Pov **

" Oh Patricia do you like this dress for the bridesmaids?'' Amber asks Patricia.

" Wow there perfect.'' She says.

" Girls!" Amber yells and all of the girls go over there.

" Try these on." Patricia tells us. All of the girls go into the dressing rooms. The dresses were purple that went down to our knees and had purple lace around the edges. Then all of the girls walked out.

" Perfect let's get them.'' Amber and Patricia say at the same time. Then we go back into the dressing room to change back into our normal clothes when I got back out I noticed that Patricia was gone.

'' Where's Patricia I said.

" Seeing if her dress fits." Amber replies and as if on cue Patricia comes out.

" Its perfect a perfect fit now let me try mine on." Amber says as her and Patricia go back into the dressing room. Patricia came out then Amber came out wearing a white dress with white lace sleeves that went down to her ankles.

" Wow you and Patricia's dresses are perfect." Joy says.

" Yeah." Mara agrees. Then Amber went back into the dressing room and came back out in her normal clothes and we paid for the bridesmaid dresses and the wedding dresses.

**Thanks for reading! Review please! Now onto the baby name vote:**

**Jara- Emma, Jessalyn ( Jess), Elizabeth, Alisa, Mia, and Alley.**

**Peddie- Girl- Nicole, Kelsey, Lexi, Alexandra, and Kate**

** Boy- Ryder, Austin, and Derek**

**Fabina- Boy- Nathan, Michael, Jackson, Jace, Brad**

** Girl- Kylie Grace Rutter**

**Amfie- Vanessa Annabelle Lewis**

**So review what name you want their child to have. Except for the Fabina girl and Amfie's baby those names are already picked out but for all of the other kids then vote for them. Other than that bye!**


	12. Baby names and Surprise!

**Ok so sorry but I didn't mean to put Brad in the Fabina boy list. Also one of the couples isn't going to know they had twins so which couple shouldn't know Fabina or Peddie? But anyway enjoy the chapter! Sorry its kind of short.**

**Mara's Pov**

" So Jerome and I picked some names for our little girl but we decided on the name Jessalyn Alisa Clarke. But Jess or Jessie for short." I say to the girls who are in Jerome and I's room where we are talking about baby names.

" Pretty name! Alfie and I decided on the name for our little girl Vanessa Annabelle Lewis." Amber says.

" Wow really nice names both of you. Fabian and I decided the name Jackson Michael Rutter." Nina says happily.

" Ok I guess I'm last since the other girls in here aren't pregnant." Patricia jokingly says to Joy and Jasmine and we all laugh. " But anyway me and Eddie decided on the name Austin Derek Miller." She says.

" Wow those are some nice names!" Joy says excitedly.

" Yeah!" Jasmine agrees.

" Thanks but let's go eat Jessie is hungry!" I say.

" Go on ahead I'll be right down I just have to do something first." Joy says then we all leave and head downstairs.

**Joy's Pov**

Once the girls went downstairs and started eating I went to the bathroom and looked under the sink until I found what I was looking for then I pulled them out. Pregnancy tests.

" I don't know what I want it to say." I mumble to myself then grab three take them and wait 5 minutes.

_Brinngg!_

The timer went off and I grabbed the tests then flipped them over they said...

**I'm sorry I ending like that but I don't know if you want Moy pregnant. So tell me that in a review also which couple should not know about them being pregnant with twins Peddie or Fabina? Do you guys like the names? Put that in your review please. I'm sorry if I didn't pick your name. Also in your review could you put some things you would like to see happen before the Amfie/ Peddie wedding. Because if I don't get some things that will probably happen next. But so please review! See you next chapter bye! **

**Review I want to get to at least 35 reviews so please review events that you want to happen before the double wedding which will have some serous drama and who should not know there pregnant with twins Peddie or Fabina. Do you want Moy pregnant? So put these things in your review and that's it bye!**


	13. Sonogram and baby?

**Ok I'm sorry if this chapter is short. But I want to know how many chapters should I make of this story and should I make a sequel or the ending chapter of the story be the end for everything. But anyway enjoy!**

**Joy's Pov **

So I flipped over the tests and I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant!

" I'm pregnant!?" I yell and the moment it left my mouth I regretted it because soon everyone was in the bathroom looking at the test in my hands.

" Oh my Mick I'm sorry you weren't supposed to find out this way." I say.

" We will just leave you guys alone.'' Patricia says as they all leave the bathroom.

" Come on Mick say something" I plead.

" I just I don't believe this. You got pregnant because of that pact to didn't you?" He asks.

" No of course not."

" Oh I'm sorry then I just accused you of something you didn't do."

" Its fine but Mick how are we supposed to do this?"

" I don't know but first I am the father of this baby right?"

I just slap him then say,

" Of course your the father do you think I would cheat on you!?"

" No I didn't mean it like that it was a stupid question I'm sorry."

" No its fine I'm just I don't know how we are supposed to do this." I say then s few tears slip down my face.

" Joy don't cry, we will find a way and our friends will help us." Mick says then pulls me into a hug.

**Nina's Pov **

So Joy is pregnant now too. Well at least Jasmine isn't. Fabian and I are headed to a sonogram today and everyone else is going a day after Peddie/ Am fie wedding which is in a few days. I can't believe I will be a mom in about 2 weeks and all the other girls 3 weeks well besides Joy since she will be going for her first appointment when the other girls go. I got pulled out of my thoughts by Fabian who grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car.

" Are you ready?" He asks while we walk in.

" I'm fine." I say.

" Nina Martin." Dr. Chase calls.

Fabian and I walk in the room and I lay down on the bed then Dr. Chase puts the gel on my stomach.

" Oh my I'm sorry that the nurse and I didn't notice but it seems you two are having twins a boy and a girl." Dr. Chase says.

" I will leave you two to talk." She says then leaves the room.

" We can do this Fabian." I say. I may have to treasure myself that.

" I know we will." He says then Dr. Chase comes back in and we do the rest of the checkup.

**I never know how to end the chapters. But as I said in the beginning of the chapter how many chapter should this story have and should there be a sequel? So put that in your reviews please! And wow Moy is pregnant and Fabina is having twins! Next chapter will be the Peddie/ Amfie wedding. But so tell me how many chapters this story should have and should it have a sequel. But other than that bye!**


	14. Peddie Amfie wedding and Oh my!

**Ok so I wrote this when I was really tired and forgot about the vows. Then afterwards I realized and I couldn't think of any so I'm not doing vows in this wedding but in the other weddings I will. Anyway I hope the ending makes up for not having vows. So enjoy!**

**Amber's Pov **

I cant believe I'm getting married and that I'm having a double wedding with Peddie! Patricia and I had on our wedding dresses and the girls had on their bridesmaids dresses, the girls were doing me and Patricia's make-up as theirs was already done.

" Wow this looks great!" I hear Patricia say.

" Oh my our babies are growing up." I hear my mum say to Patricia's.

" Mum!" We both say as everyone bursts out laughing.

" Its time." The wedding planner came in and said.

" Ok let's go." Joy says and starts to leave. Then the music starts to play and the couples start to file out first Mara and Jerome, then Joy and Mick, and lastly Nina and Fabian. Alfie and Eddie were already inside.

Soon me and Patricia were walking down the aisle with our dads. I couldn't stop looking at the boys who looked so happy.

" Who gives these woman to these men?" The priest asks.

" Their mothers and we do." My dad says as he and Patricia's dad give us to Alfie and Eddie.

" Ok can we have Alfie and Amber's rings?" The priest asks. Nina gives me Alfie's ring and Fabian gives Alfie mine.

" Ok since this is a double wedding you will not do vows so Alfie you will go first repeat after me." The priest tells Alfie.

" I Alfie Lewis take you Amber Millington." The priest tells Alfie.

" I Alfie Lewis take you Amber Millington.'' Alfie repeats.

" To be my lawfully wedded wife."

" To be my lawfully wedded wife."

" To have and to hold.''

" To have and to hold."

" Through thick and thin.''

" Through thick and thin.''

" For better or for worse."

" For better or for worse."

" For rich or for poor.''

" For rich or for poor."

" In sickness and in health."

" In sickness and in health."

" As long as we both shall live."

" As long as we both shall live."

Alfie slides the ring onto my finger.

" Now Amber repeat after me." The priest tells me.

" I Amber Millington take you Alfie Lewis."

" I Amber Millington take you Alfie Lewis."

" To be my lawfully wedded husband."

" To be my lawfully wedded husband."

" To have and to hold."

" To have and to hold.''

" Through thick and thin."

" Through thick and thin."

" For better or for worse.''

" For better or for worse."

" For rich or for poor."

" For rich or for poor."

" In sickness and in health.''

" In sickness and in health"

" As long as we both shall live.''

" As long as we both shall live."

Then I slip the ring onto Alfie's finger.

" You may kiss the bride."

Alfie and I kiss then we hold hands and wait for the priest to start talking to Patricia and Eddie for their part of the wedding.

**Eddie's Pov **

" Can we have Patricia and Eddie's rings?" The priest asks. Joy gives Patricia my ring and Mick gives me Patricia's.

" Ok Eddie repeat after me." The priest says to me.

" I Edison Miller take you Patricia Williamson."

" I Edison Miller take you Patricia Williamson."

" To be my lawfully wedded wife."

" To be my lawfully wedded wife.''

" To have and to hold."

" To have and to hold."

" For better or for worse.''

" For better or for worse.''

" For rich or for poor."

" For rich or for poor.''

" In sickness and in health.''

" In sickness and in health."

" As long as we both shall live.''

" As long as we both shall live."

I slid the ring onto Patricia's finger.

" Now Patricia repeat after me." The priest says.

" I Patricia Williamson take you Eddie Miller."

" I Patricia Williamson take you Eddie Miller."

" To be my lawfully wedded husband."

" To be my lawfully wedded husband."

" To have and to hold."

" To have and to hold.''

" For better or for worse."

" For better or for worse.''

" For rich or for poor."

" For rich or for poor."

" In sickness and in health.''

" In sickness and in health."

" As long as we both shall live."

" As long as we both shall live."

Patricia slides the ring onto my finger.

" You may kiss the bride." The priest says. I kiss Patricia then we grab hands.

" I now pronounce you Patricia Miller and Amber Lewis." The priest says.

Then we all walk back down the aisle but this time Patricia is with me and Amber is with Alfie.

" I'm gonna go to the bathroom hold on." Patricia says to me then walks off.

Amber and Alfie walk up to me.

" So how does it feel to be Mrs. Lewis?" I ask her.

" Amazing." She replies. Everyone was now congratulating us.

" Hey where is Patricia?" Joy asks.

" She said she was going to the bathroom like 4 minutes ago." I reply.

" I'll go find her." Amber says then walks off in search of Patricia.

**Amber's Pov **

I found Patricia in the bathroom clutching the sink so hard her knuckles were turning white.

" Patricia, are you ok?" I ask.

She turns toward me and says

" Amber, my water just broke."

**Wow that was filled with things first Peddie/ Amfie wedding! But then oh my Patricia's water broke 3 weeks before it was supposed to. So please review and should I make a sequel that question still stands so put that in your review too. But until next chapter. Bye!**


	15. Get her to a hospital!

**So in last chapter Peddie and Amfie got married and Patricia's water broke 3 weeks early. Anyway so enjoy!**

**Amber's Pov **

Oh my gosh Patricia's water broke! Peddie baby!

" But you are due in 3 weeks not today!" I say going crazy.

" Amber, I would appreciate it if you didn't make me worry about my little boy." Patricia tells me while placing one of her hands on her stomach.

" Ok I'm sorry I'll go get Eddie or the girls." I say about to leave.

" No Amber please don't leave me here alone." Patricia tells me.

" Ok I'll just call Joy then." I tells her while walking over to her then dialing the number and putting it on speaker.

_Phone call _

" Hello?" Joy says.

" Joy put me on speaker." I tell her.

" Ok your on speaker. Did you find Patricia?"

" Well that the thing I need all the girls to come to the bathroom now! I'll explain when you get here." I say then hang up.

A few minutes later the girls arrive.

" Amber whats going on?" Nina and Joy ask scared.

" Patricia's water broke we need to get her to a hospital." I say.

" Ok Amber you did the right thing not leaving her here alone now we need to get her out of the bathroom and tell Eddie and the rest of the boys." Mara says taking control of the situation.

A few minutes we were practically dragging Patricia out of the bathroom and Mara was telling her to breathe.

" What's going on!?" Fabian asks.

" Patricia's water broke now help us." Nina tells him.

Once we get to the boys everyone was yelling and going crazy.

" Can you all be quiet?" Joy asks. Everyone keeps yelling.

" ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Jasmine and Nina yell. Everyone stops yelling and then starts going back to their conversations.

" So whats going on?" Alfie asks once he see Patricia.

" Her water broke." Mara tells the boys. I see Eddie holding Patricia's hand and everyone else with a look of shock on there faces.

" What she cant help it if her and Eddie's little boy wants to make his way into the world right now!? Get her to a hospital!" Jasmine yells at us.

We take Patricia to Eddie's car and put her in.

" I'm not a baby I can take myself to the hospital." Patricia says.

" Patty shouldn't Eddie get to see his little boy be born." Jerome says.

" Fine." Patricia says giving in.

" Ok call us when you find out how soon the baby is coming and we will try to come as soon as possible." Mick says.

" Ok." Eddie says while getting in the car.

" Bye." Patricia says.

" Bye." We all say back. Wow! Patricia and Eddie's little boy is coming!

**So next chapter will be the birth of little Austin Miller. Also there will be a sequel but I'm figuring out if it will be them in college or someone gave me the idea of having a sequel of the kids going to house of anubis. So please put that in your review. Also what should the Moys baby's name be? Put that in your review too please. But anyway rewiew! Until next chapter..**

**Bye!**


	16. Austin and Alexandra Miller

**Thanks for your reviews and I just wanted to say that I love all of you that read this story! Thanks for reviewing, liking, and favoriting. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis or any of the characters that are in the real T.V show but I do own Jasmine and their kids.**

**Patricia's Pov **

Oh my gosh this hurts! Eddie and I get out of the car and walk into the hospital.

" Yacker, are you ok?" Eddie asks me.

" I'm fine it just hurts." I tell him.

I sit down in a chair while Eddie goes to the front desk. A few minutes later Eddie comes back with Dr. Chase.

" Patricia come on we need to see what your dilation is." Dr. Chase tells me. I get up and we head into the room and Dr. Chase checks my dilation.

" Patricia you are 3 centimeters dialated. I will check back in 2 hours." Dr. Chase says then leaves the room.

" Eddie did you call our friends?" I ask him.

" Yep they said that they were on their way." He tells me.

5 minutes later all our friends were in my hospital room.

" Oh Patricia are you ok?!" Amber asks me.

" Yeah I'm fine." I tell her and then one of the nurses walks in.

" Mrs. Miller Dr. Chase wants to know if you would like the epidural?" She asks me.

" Yes please." I tell her and everyone leaves the room so that she can give me the epidural. Once she does everyone comes back in.

** ~ A few hours later**

Dr. Chase came back in and checked my dilation and says I'm ready to push.

" Ok Patricia push." I grab Eddie's hand then start to push.

**( A/N: Skipping the birth didn't really want to write that scene.)**

I hear little cries and see the nurse wrap up my son.

" Ok Patricia here comes your next baby." Dr. Chase tells me.

" What!?" I yell.

" No one told you, you were having twins? Anyway just you need to push." Dr. Chase tells me.

**( A/N: Skipping the rest of the birth scene) **

I hear more cries and I see a little girl. I had a little boy and a girl! Dr. Chase hands me my little girl and boy. Our friends walk in and see me and Eddie holding our kids.

" Woah you were having twins and you didn't even tell us?" Joy asks.

" We didn't even know." Eddie says to them but keeping his eyes on our little girl.

" Oh you had a little girl and a little boy!" Amber and Jasmine squeal.

The nurse walks in with our parents.

" Oh my gosh twins." Eddie's mom exclaims.

" Can I hold them?" My mum asks on the verge of tears.

" Sure." Eddie says handing her our babies.

" So what are you naming them?" The nurse asks.

" Well we are naming our boy Austin Derek Miller." Eddie says to her.

" Cute name and your little girl?" She asks.

" Alexandra Kate Miller." I tell her.

" Nice names well have a good day." She says then leaves the room.

" Who are the godparents?" Jerome asks.

" Ok well Austin's godparents will be Joy and Mick and Alexandra's godparents will be Nina and Fabian." I say.

" But don't think that we don't love all of you." Eddie adds.

" Omg thanks!" Joy and Nina say at the same time.

" Its fine guys were all a family still right?" Mara says.

" Right." Mara says.

" Well we better go we have school tomorrow." Fabian says and everyone leaves.

**So peddie had twins! Squee! Please review! Also the wedding was on April 8.**

** Name: Austin Derek Miller. ****Hair color: Light brown. ****Eye color: Blue. ****Birthday: April 9, 2014 12:15**

**Weight: 7 pounds and 3 ounces**

**Length: 23. 4 inches**

**Parents: Patricia Williamson- Miller and Eddie Miller**

**Godparents: Joy Mercer and Mick Campbell**

**Name: Alexandra Kate Miller**

**Hair color: Dark brown**

**Eye color: Dark brown**

**Birthday: April 9, 2014 12:28**

**Weight: 6 pounds and 12 ounces**

**Length: 21. 2 inches**

**Parents: Patricia Williamson- Miller and Eddie Miller**

**Godparents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter**

** But anyway hope you liked the chapter and review! Until next chapter..**

**Bye!**


	17. Riley Drama

**Ok so I just want to say thank you to all of you that review and favorite this story. But here is a bit of drama for Patricia and it looks like her friends have to save the day. But I'm sooooo sorry for not updating I've been very busy! This chapter has a bit of cursing just letting you know. But anyway enjoy!**

**Patricia's Pov **

So I'm walking down the hall and I run into someone.

" Oh look its you Patricia the slut is back." Riley says.

" Riley." I say as I start to walk away but then Riley the girl I hate pulls me back.

" So how are your little twins and the father is Eddie doing ok? I can't wait to see his sister again. Oh look there she is." Riley says and I turn my head to see Jasmine walking down the hall. Riley let's go of me and walks over to Jasmine who was with Amber and Nina.

" Jasmine how have you been? Its been a long time." I hear her say to Jasmine.

" Oh are you gonna try to fight me again?" Jasmine retorts.

" What it I just wanted to see your face when I called Patricia these things."

She turns back to me walks over and stats calling me a bunch of names.

I looked down and I didn't even notice the girls come over and Nina and Joy slap her.

" Well looks like you aren't gonna get in the way of Peddie so I don't have to fight you but you know I will if you don't leave." Amber says with a fake smile on her face.

Then all of the boys walk over right when she was about to slap Amber and Eddie puts his arm around me protectively and I see the other guys do that their girlfriends.

" What do you think you're doing?" Alfie asks.

" Oh I was just telling how much of a slut she is and was about to slap this one." She says while pointing to me and Amber.

" Just because you say it with a smile on you face doesn't make it better." Jasmine states.

" Would you just shut up and go take care of your little niece and nephew?" She tells her. I was about to slap her but Jasmine goes to smack her and Mick and Jerome hold her back.

" Your so lucky their holding me back." Jasmine tells her then the bell rings.

" Well gotta run but this isn't over." She says then walks away.

" Thanks for sticking up for me you guys.'' I say sincerely.

" Its fine but we better get to class." Nina says and we all go to our classes.

" Your not a slut Patricia I hope you know that." Eddie tells me.

" Yeah I know." I say then grab his hand and intertwine our fingers.

**So there is a little drama and some Peddie moments. So please review! And I will be putting 1 or 2 chapters in between Evey birth and remember Joy got pregnant 6 months after them so her and Mick's baby won't be here for a while and we still have to figure out the gender of Moy's baby. But hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye!**


	18. Jackson and Nathan Rutter

**So thanks for the reviews!**** Here is another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**Nina's Pov**

It was 1:00 am and all of a sudden I felt the bed get wet. Oh my gosh I'm in labor!

" Fabian! Get up!" I yell at him.

" What? What's wrong?" He says instantly getting up.

" My water broke go get the others." I tell him and he rushes out of the room. A few minutes later everyone but Victor was in my room.

" Are you ok?"

" Does it hurt?"

Everyone was flying questions at me.

" Ok, guys just let her get up and go to the hospital." Jasmine says.

After about 10 minutes me and Fabian arrived at the hospital and I was all settled in my room when Dr. Chase came in to check my dilation.

" Nina you are at 5 centimeters and some people want to visit but they can only visit for about 5 minutes then you will have to push." Dr. Chase says then leaves the room while my friends walk in.

" So how are you feeling?" Patricia asks.

" I'm fine how are OWWWW!" I yell.

" Are you ok?" Fabian asks me while Dr. Chase comes back in and gives me the epidural.

" I'm fine now." I say.

" Well we will wait outside." Amber says and I look up and see 3 nurses and Dr. Chase come in.

" Ok, Nina you need to push now." Dr. Chase tells me.

**(A/N: Skipping the birth scene lalala)**

I hear lots of cries and Dr. Chase hands me and Fabian two little boys.

" We are sorry for the misunderstanding you were having two little boys." Dr. Chase tells me and then leaves when my friends come back in.

" They have Fabian's hair.''Joy says.

" What are their names?" The nurse asks while coming back in.

" Jackson Micheal Rutter." I say pointing to the little boy in my arms.

" And Nathan Kyle Rutter." Fabian finishes and the nurse nods then leaves.

" Jackson has your eyes Nina." Fabian tells me.

" So who are the godparents?" Eddie asks.

" Well Jackson's godparents will be Amber and Alfie-" I start.

" And Nathan's will be Eddie and Patricia." Fabian says.

" Thanks!'' Amber and Patricia says while Alfie and Eddie give Fabian a guy hug.

" Well we better go Trudy is watching Austin and Alexandra and they get fussy if we aren't with them for a long time." Patricia says.

" Yeah I know I've seen them get very fussy when your not around." I say and then everyone leaves.

**The Fabina twins are finally here!**

**Name: Jackson Micheal Rutter**

**Hair color: Dark brown**

**Eye color: Hazel**

**Birthday: April 16, 2014 1:34**

**Weight: 7 pounds and 8 ounces**

**Length: 22. 6 inches**

**Parents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter**

**Godparents: Amber Millington-Lewis and Alfie Lewis**

**Name: Nathan Kyle Rutter **

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Birthday: April 16, 2014 1:41**

**Weight: 6 pounds and 10 ounces**

**Length: 21. 5 inches**

**Parents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter**

**Godparents: Patricia Williamson-Miller and Eddie Miller**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Until next chapter..**

**Bye!**


	19. Hospitals

**Thanks for reviewing I'm sorry for not updating but I'm going to try to start updating every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But I may not be able to update on all of those days and I will try to update on weekends. But anyway enjoy!**

**Joy's Pov**

" We're going to a party." Mara says when we all sit down at the table.

" Wait, we as in who?" Mick asks.

" We as in all the girls including Jasmine I think we can get her in." Amber says.

" No 3 of you are pregnant you can't go to a party!" Alfie says.

" I won't let them drink." Jasmine says.

" Exactly we won't drink so we are going no exceptions." Nina says.

**~At the party~ 3rd Person Pov**

" Have you guys seen Jasmine?!" Patricia yells over the music.

" No! Why did you lose her in this crowd!?" Mara yells back replying.

" Let's go somewhere quieter!" Joy screams and we all go outside.

Meanwhile with Jasmine,

" Take me inside." Jasmine yells to her best friend Madison

" Are you ok?" He asks her.

" I feel fine." Jasmine replies skipping down the sidewalk.

Amber, Joy, Mara, Patricia, and Nina just walked outside when Madison was about to go after Jasmine.

" Madison, have you seen Jasmine?" Nina asks.

Amber then screams

" JASMINE!?"

They all look over to see Jasmine spinning on the road and then before they know it.

_SLAM! _

They all run over to Jasmine.

" Someone call an ambulance!" Amber cries.

**~ 15 minutes earlier *Still 3rd Person Pov **

" Get off me." Jasmine slurs.

" I don't think so." Steven (the crazy guy that put stuff in Jasmine's drink) says. **( A:N: I'm sorry if your name is Steven or if you know someone named Steven I just picked the first name that came to mind.)**

Just then Madison runs in with her and Jasmine's other best friend Aiden.

" What are you doing!?" Aiden yells at Steven.

" What does it look like?" Steven says and smirks.

Then Aiden punched him and they were fighting while Madison got Jasmine out of the room.

" Where are the other girls!?" Madison yells.

" I'm fine no need to drag me around like a dog." Jasmine says.

**~ Back to current time~ **

***At the hospital***

" Amber, would you stop pacing?" Patricia asks.

" If I hadn't come up with this stupid idea none of this would have happened!" Amber screeches then sits in a corner and starts to cry.

" Amber don't cry.'' Nina say as they all hug her.

" I'm pregnant I can't help it.''

Then the Dr comes out.

" Is there any news?" Madison says jumping out of her seat and nearly knocking it over.

" Are any of you blood relatives?" The Dr asks.

" No but.." Joy starts.

" Then I can not tell you any information if a blood relative comes then I can tell you with their permission." The Dr says.

" Oh my gosh the boys." Mara says picking up her phone and calling Jerome. Once he answers she puts it on speaker.

" Mara! The guys and I have been worried about you guys!" Jerome calls and everyone can tell he put them on speaker so the other guys can hear.

" Look something happened and we need all of you guys at the hospital. Oh and make sure Eddie comes we need him." Mara says then hangs up.

**~ 5 minutes later**

" So what's going on?" Alfie asks after the boys get to the hospital.

" Just come with us." Amber says and her voice cracks. Alfie then puts his arm around her.

By the time, they get to the desk the girls have explained everything after all of them shedding a few tears.

So then after they told the Dr that Eddie was a blood relative he told them her condition,

" She has some bruised ribs, she has sprained her left ankle and broken her left leg. She has a little head trauma but she should be fine once she wakes up. She should wake up in a few hours we had to make her fall asleep. She will have to stay for a few weeks for her injures and the drugs in her system.." He says

" What drugs!?" Eddie interrupts.

" They didn't hurt her did they?" Madison asks in the confusion of everyone else.

" No she should be fine." He tells her.

Then Aiden comes running in with a bloody face.

" Oh my we need some nurses over here for this young boy." The Dr says and rushes over to help him.

" Ok what drugs?" Mick asks Madison.

Madison explained everything that happened at the party to them all.

" That boy is just lucky she isn't gonna be hurt or else Aiden wouldn't be the only one that beats him up." Madison finishes.

Then the Dr returns and shows them to Jasmine's room.

" Believe me she is better than she looks." The Dr says and walks away.

Then they all walk in the room to see Jasmine sitting on her bed eating pudding.

" Oh I was wondering when you would come its been awhile." Jasmine says to them with a smile.

" Jasmine!" All the girls shout and hug her.

" So where are those little kiddos." Jasmine asks.

" Trudy is watching them since we were in such a rush to get here." Jerome says.

" Oh ok." Jasmine says.

And they spend the rest of the night talking.

**So that's the end but Jasmine will be in the hospital the next couple of chapters. Sorry if it was horrible I don't really do good writing in 3rd person. Was that some drama for you? Hopefully it will last until my next drama filled chapter. But I don't really have anything to say except a baby is coming soon is it Amfie's or Jara's? You will soon find out and Moy is going to have their first sonogram soon as well. But other than that until next chapter..**

**Bye!**


	20. Death Situations

**So thanks for your reviews I really love them! **

**Amber's Pov **

I was sitting in Jasmine's hospital room watching T.V. while she slept. I was about to fall asleep when I heard beeping and then doctors started running into the room and pushed me out the door. I looked in and saw that she wasn't breathing.

" Oh. My. God!" I screamed pausing after each word.

I pulled out my phone and called Patricia.

~Phone conversation ~

Patricia: "Hello?"

Amber: "Um. Patricia can you um get Alfie. For. Me. And. Send. Him. to the hospital?" I said between tears.

Patricia: " Amber, are you ok?"

Amber: " Yeah I'm fine just get Alfie. Bye" I said then hung up the phone. After I hung up I sank to the floor and cried.

~ 10 minutes later~

I saw Alfie walk in the hospital. Yay! Oh no. But everyone was with him. Once Alfie got over to me I was already a mess of tears. He just hugged me. A few minutes later Jasmine's doctor came out of her room and I got out of the hug and walked over to him.

" Is she ok?" I asked.

" Yes, she will be fine." Once I heard those words cone out of his mouth I ran to Jasmine's room even though I'm pregnant and ran into the room. As soon as a did I felt I sharp pain. I gripped into the door panel and opened the door.

_Whoosh_

I felt something slide down my leg. Then I heard a voice.

" Oh my god your water just broke!" I heard Jasmine yells and I looked up to see her push the doctor button.

Soon enough the doctor came and brought me to a room and said that he would go get Alfie.

After a few minutes the doctor came back with Alfie and gave me the epidural. Then she said that it was time to push.

**So next chapter Amfie is having a baby then Joy has her first doctors appointment but is she really as far along as she seems? Please review I haven't been getting that many reviews so I'm begging you to review. And I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review what you would like to see happen later in the story. But until next chapter...**

**Bye!**


	21. Vanessa Lewis

**Thanks for the reviews! I will be posting some replies at the end of the chapter.** Enjoy!

**Alfie's Pov **

**( A/N: Skipping the birth scene lalala dededa lala)**

I heard little cries then I saw my little doctors wrapped her up then handed her to Amber.

" Alfie look at her she is so.." Amber said at a loss for words.

" Beautiful." I finished.

**A few minutes later... (Still Alfie's Pov)**

Our friends walked into the room except Jasmine who the doctors wheeled in earlier to see the baby.

" Aww she is adorable." Nina said. Then a nurse came in and asked what her name is.

" Vanessa Annabelle Lewis." Amber says to the nurse.

" Very pretty name." The nurse says then leaves.

" She has your hair, Amber." Nina says.

" So who are the godparents?" Joy asks.

" The godparents are Mara and Jerome." I say.

Soon they all leave and Amber and I just sit there admiring our daughter.

**Amfie had their baby! Thanks for all of your reviews I really appreciate them. Please review I'm begging you and last time I begged I got 4 reviews so please review I'm begging you.** **Please put in your review what the kids should be for Halloween.**

**Name: Vanessa Annabelle Lewis**

**Hair color: Dirty blonde**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Birthday: April 25, 2014 3:45 **

**Weight: 6 pounds and 13 ounces**

**Length: 21.1 inches**

**Parents: Amber Millington-Lewis and Alfie Lewis**

**Godparents: Mara Jaffary and Jerome Clarke**

**Please review. In your review please put what the kids should be for Halloween since Halloween is coming up in the chapters.**

**Now I'm going to reply to some people so you don't have to read this**

**houseofanubisfan2: Thanks for the review and thanks for believing in my story.**

**BlackCat46: Thanks for saying that my story was fabulous and thanks for the review.**

**PatriciaSweet: They should be but you never know what could happen in stories. Thanks for the review.**

**Flora: Thanks for the review and thanks for saying my story was perfect it means a lot.**

**I'm going to start replying to your reviews so when you review expect a reply in the next chapter. You can ask questions about the story also if you have any.**

**So hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Review! Until next chapter..**

**Bye!**


	22. Joy's Appointment

**Thanks for the reviews. I love them. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Joy's Pov **

I went to Patricia' s room where all of the other girls were hanging out. Yes, Amber and Jasmine too. Even though Jasmine has to rest most of the time since she did get hit by a car.

" Guys, do I look like 7 months pregnant or 4 months pregnant?" I ask.

" 7 months." Jasmine says and we all look at her.

" What? My mom had 2 other kids after me and Eddie and I've seen all of you pregnant." Jasmine says.

" Well you didn't take a pregnancy test when we did so you could be 9 months too." Amber adds.

" Ok, now I'm freaked out we haven't even picked a name, we don't know if it's a boy or girl, and its the first appointment not the last." I say then walk out.

**A few hours later...**

" Joy Mercer." Dr. Chase called.

Mick and I went into the room and I sat on the bed while Dr. Chase put the gel on my stomach.

" Well, it seems you are actually 8 months pregnant with a little boy." Dr. Chase says then congratulates us then leaves the room.

" So were having a little boy." I say.

" Yeah in a month." Mick replies.

" We don't even have a name." I tell him.

" Hey it'll be ok." Mick says then gives me a hug.

**So Moy's baby is coming soon. Well sooner than we thought. Please review! In your review please have what the kids should be for Halloween. **

**Now I'm going to answer some reviews so you don't have to read this part**

**Guest: Thanks for saying you loved my story and her hair is blonde but it has a little brown in it like just a bit but its mostly blonde. I was gonna pick Fabina to be the godparents but then they would be the godparents for like 3 kids and Mara and Jerome are the godparents because Alfie and Jerome are best friends. I don't think it was too quick cause they had 9 months and sorry I didn't have them have a discussion about it I was rushing to get it done but maybe in the next chapter they could have a discussion about it. If that would make you happy.**

**Flora: Thanks for the Halloween ideas and your welcome for replying to you in the last chapter.**

**Please review! Until next chapter..**

**Bye!**


	23. Its time Jessie

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm going to beg you to review because I get more reviews that way. Thank you for the Halloween ideas they were amazing. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters that are on the T.V. show just Jasmine and the kids.**

**Mara's Pov **

" Ugh." I said then I heard the door open and saw the girls walk into the room.

" What are you doing?" Amber asks wondering why I'm sitting on a exercise ball.

" She was supposed to be out 5 days ago before Vanessa was born and I need her out. She is really starting to hurt my stomach." I told them as they sat on the floor and I got up to sit on the bed. **( A/N: I don't think that the baby would start to hurt I just needed a reason for her to want the baby out.)**

" So just have the doctors pop your water, if you need her out." Jasmine tells me.

" I want her to do it herself I'm just doing the things that people say make your baby pop the water." I say.

I suddenly lurched forward. I think I just had a contraction!

" Someone. Get. Jerome." I said in between breaths. The other girls ran to get Jerome while Jasmine stayed behind to coach me and mostly because she can't run for a while.

A few minutes later Jerome arrived and we went to the car and drove to the hospital while the others followed.

As soon as we made it in the door, my water broke. I got whisked away by doctors into the pregnant lady ward. **( A/N: I don't know what its called)**

Once they took me to my room, the doctor gave me the epidural and checked my dilation.

" Mara, you are 7 centimeters. You will have to push in a minute." Dr. Chase says then starts collecting the supplies for me to give birth.

" Are you ready to be parents?" Dr. Chase asks and I look at Jerome and we both nod.

**( Skipping the birth scene lalala)**

" She's beautiful." I say to Jerome.

" Just like her mom." Jerome tells me then kisses my cheek.

A few minutes later all of our friends and a nurse comes in.

" What is this pretty girls name?" The nurse asks.

" Jessayln Alisa Clarke." I tell her.

" Jessie or Jess for short." Jerome says.

" Pretty name." The nurse says then leaves.

" So who are the godparents going to be?" Jasmine asks.

" Well, Alfie is my best friend so.." Jerome trails off while looking at me for confirmation.

I nod at Jerome and he goes on speaking

" Alfie and Amber will be the godparents."

" Thank you!" Amber squeals giving me a side hug so she doesn't hurt the baby.

**So Jara had their baby! As I said earlier I'm begging you to review since I get more reviews that way. I want to thank you all for reviewing it means a lot to me. My Monday, Wednesday, and Friday schedule is going to start in a couple weeks. **

**Name: Jessalyn "Jessie" Alisa Clarke**

**Hair color: Medium brown**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Birthday: April 29, 2014 4:30**

**Weight: 6 pounds 15 ounces**

**Length: 21. 6 inches**

**Parents: Mara Jaffary and Jerome Clarke**

**Godparents: Amber Millington- Lewis and Alfie Lewis**

**Thank you for all the Halloween ideas I will try to use all of them.**

**Now I'm going to reply to reviews so you don't have to read this**

**Amber lynch: Thanks for reviewing**

**Blackcat46: Thanks for the Halloween ideas and you inspired me to write a chapter today. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Flora: Your welcome again. Thanks for the Halloween ideas. I love threat you love that I post every day or every other day. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks for reviewing! Please review I'm begging you! Review your thoughts on the chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next chapter..**

**Bye!**


	24. The start

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm going to beg to get reviews because I get more reviews that way. This is just the chapter to start all of the drama. Anyway I will answer your reviews down below. Enjoy!**

**Jasmine's Pov **

" Are you Jasmine Miller?" A random man asked me while I was sitting on the bench outside the school waiting for Amber to come out so we could go to the mall to go baby shopping.

" Yes" I replied.

" Who are you?"

" I'm Jamie Wander. Owner of Wander records." He says.

" So why is a famous guy like you talking to me?" I ask curiously.

" Well my children love your songs and told me to check them out so I did and they are very good so I want to sign you on my record." He says.

" What would happen if I signed with you?" I ask.

" Well once you recorded all of your songs we would make a album and if it sells you would go on tour." He tells me and takes out a packet of papers.

" Here look these over and call the number that's on the front page and we can talk more." He tells me then leaves. Well so much for not letting anyone know I could sing!

Just then Amber comes out and I stuff the papers in my book bag.

" Are you ok?" She asks as she walks toward me. I nod and we head off toward the mall.

Let's just say she doesn't know I can sing and I don't know what to do.

**Please review! I'm begging you. I also need some names for Moy's baby. So please put that in your review. Now I'm going to answer some reviews so you don't have to read this**

**BlackCat46: Thanks for reviewing! Also thanks for believing in the story and saying that I'm amazing and that you love the story it means a lot.**

**Flora: Your welcome again, and no you are not being annoying when you say that it shows me that you actually took the time to read what I wrote back to you. Also, now you don't have to wait.**

**Review please! I'm begging you. I need Moy baby names. So put that in your review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next chapter...**

**Bye!**


	25. Lucas

**Thanks for reviewing! Please review! At the end of the chapter there will be some details on the story. The replies to your reviews will be at the end like always.** **Sorry for not updating in a while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis or any of the characters. I only own the kids and Jasmine.**

*** 1 month later***

**3rd Person Pov**

It was almost midnight and Mick, Joy, Patricia, Eddie, Jasmine, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Nina, and Fabian were hanging out and talking about parenthood when Joy felt pain in her stomach. She just shrugged it off and continued with the conversation thinking it was just apart of pregnancy. Soon the floor around Joy was covered with blood and she heard Mick scream Joy and saw him start to call 911 before she passed out.

**Joy's Pov **

I saw a bright white light. I started to walk towards it and realized I was in a field of flowers. I heard what I had said to Jasmine while she was in the hospital " You can't leave, not now, not in my lifetime.". But this time it was Jasmine's voice not mine. I just kept walking. I saw a little girl crying next to a tree and a boy with her, I walked over to them. The little girl saw me and I said " why are you crying?". She just pointed to a grave next to her feet. I looked over at the grave. That can't be right. I thought. The grave said Joy Mercer on it. I sat down next to her.

" She was supposed to be my mommy. Shes his mommy. But when he was born she.." The little girl was telling me.

" Why are you telling her this she probably doesn't even care." The boy told his.. Sister?

" Who are you?" I asked the boy.

" Lucas.. Lucas Campbell. She well she's its a long story let's just say I never got to know my mom and if I did and she didn't die we wouldn't have had to adopt her my mom could have had her and we would be a family." Lucas told me. Wait did he say Lucas Campbell?

" Joy, Joy, Joy, please wake up?" The little girl started saying in a pleading voice.

Soon I was out of the field of flowers. Then I tried to open my eyes. But when I did I saw everyone crying and Mick holding a little bundle of blue in his hands while crying a little.

" Why's everyone crying?" I asked weakly. Everyone's eyes turned toward me. Then before I new it I was being strangled with hugs.

Just then a nurse came in with some doctors and they started asking me a bunch of questions making sure I was alright. Once they left Mick showed me who was inside the little blue bundle.

Mick placed the bundle in my hands and I saw a baby. But not just any baby my baby.

The nurse came in again asking what his name was. She also said he was very adorable.

" Lucas." I said before Mick could say anything.

" Joy, I thought we were going name him Andrew." Mick whispered to me.

" But Lucas has a better ring to it." I reply.

" Doesn't it?" I ask my little boy.

" Besides we could name him Lucas Andrew. Unless you want to name him Andrew still." I tell mick but he agrees on Lucas Andrew.

" Lucas Andrew Campbell." I tell the nurse and she leaves.

" So who do you think the godparents should be?" Mick asks me.

" Either Patricia and Eddie or Mara and Jerome." I tell him.

" I know you want Patricia and Eddie." He whispers back.

" Yeah."

" So..." Mick starts.

" Lucas's godparents are going to be Patricia and Eddie."

" Wait, what happened you know like why was a bleeding on the floor?" I ask them.

" The doctor said that you has to much stress on yourself and that you well if you ever get pregnant again that you cant have a lot of stress on yourself or it could cause problems with you and the baby." Nina tells me.

" Oh well how did they get Lucas out if I couldn't give birth?" I ask.

" They had to cut you open and take Lucas out." Mick tells me.

" Well then I guess Lucas is just our little miracle." I say.

**I just want to say again that I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. I was very busy. I will try to update tomorrow but sorry if I don't. Here are the details on the story: Next chapter is Halloween ( yes I know Halloween passed but it hasn't even been a week yet so it will be Halloween) I already have the ideas but if you have a idea just put it in a review or PM me. After Halloween the drama will come back. Oh and was the little girl a spoiler that Joy is going to be pregnant again or just someone she saw? Tell me what you think in a review or in a message that you send me. **

**You can PM me and we can chat I might start giving out spoilers to people that PM me and ask me I'll have to think about it. But you can PM me or review its your choice. **

**A question what do you guys think would be the best way for you to tell me what you thought of the story? Put that in your review or in your message.**

**Name: Lucas Andrew Campbell**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Eye color: Dark brown**

**Birthday: May 29, 2014 11:48 **

**Weight: 7 pounds 5 ounces**

**Length: 23.7 inches **

**Parents: Joy Mercer and Mick Campbell**

**Godparents: Patricia Williamson- Miller and Eddie Miller**

**Now I'm gonna reply to reviews so you don't have to read this**

**houseofanubisfan2: Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BlackCat46: Yes, she might. Thanks for the baby names!**

**Flora: Thanks for the baby names!**

**Review or PM me please! Until next chapter..**

**Bye!**


	26. Halloween

**So thanks for reviewing! This chapter is Halloween. It is 5 months later. Thanks Flora and BlackCat46 for the costume ideas. So enjoy!**

**Jerome's Pov**

" Do you really need this much candy?" Jasmine asks.

" Its Halloween besides its not like your not going to help us eat it." Alfie tells her.

" Umm, about that I kinda have to cut out sweets and I have a lot of homework to do so I wont be helping you." Jasmine says then grabs 6 of the candy bags and grabs 3 or the soda bottles and goes to bring them inside.

Then we grabbed the remaining candy and soda and bring them inside.

" Woah, why do much candy?" Nina asks.

" As I told Jasmine a few minutes ago its Halloween have you forgotten?" Alfie says.

" How could we? Amber just dragged Jasmine, Joy, and Mara upstairs to dress up the kids." Patricia says.

Just then Amber, Jasmine, Joy, and Mara bring down the kids.

Alexandra was dressed as a pumpkin, Jackson was dressed as a dinosaur, Nathan was dressed as a vampire, Lucas was dressed as Winnie the Poo, Vanessa was dressed as a witch, Jessie was dressed as a ghost and Austin was dressed as a wizard.

" Amber!" Alfie cried.

" What?" Amber asks a little annoyed.

" Vanessa and Austin's costumes go together." He tells her.

" So?" She asks.

" So Vanessa can't date she's 6 months old." He cries again.

" 1. I think its cute 2. I never said she could and 3. Jasmine dressed up Austin and Joy dressed up Vanessa so it isn't my fault." She says then walks over to Vanessa and Austin and starts to play with them.

Wow, Alfie bad mistake. I walked over to Mara and put my arms around her.

" So our daughter makes a pretty cute ghost doesn't she." I tell Mara.

" Yeah. I guess." Mara says.

" Mara what's wrong?" I ask her turning her toward me.

" Nothing I just was thinking about how we almost lost Joy and Jasmine. I can't almost lose you too." Mara tells me and a just wrap her in a big hug.

" You won't lose me Mara, you won't lose anyone." I tell her.

Then Jasmine walks in.

" Is there any reason you all have such sad expressions. Its Halloween! Cheer up! Go watch a scary movie or get hyped up on candy just stop being sad." Jasmine says then grabs an apple and heads for the door to leave but Amber speaks up.

" Why are you eating an apple when there is 8 big buckets of candy right there?" She asks.

" I'm just not in the mood for candy." Jasmine says then leaves.

" Well that was weird." Joy says.

" So who's up for candy?" Eddie asks.

We all dive in for the candy while laughing. Let's just say our Halloween was awesome.

**So Jara moment! **

**I hope I didn't scare you all away talking about PMing me. Never mind about PMing me.**

**Again thanks BlackCat46 and Flora for the costume ideas. **

**Please review! I'm begging you! Please also put in your review which couple should have a moment and what you would like to see happen besides the Jasmine record deal storyline.**

**Next chapter will be more about Jasmine. Did she take the record deal? And a couple moment. You pick the couple.**

**Now I'm going to reply to some people so you don't have to read this.**

**houseofanubisfan2: Thanks for saying you loved the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BlackCat46: Thanks for saying the story was awesome! Thanks for reviewing!**

**So I'm begging you to review! Put on your review what couple should have a moment and and what else you would like to see happen in the story.****Until next chapter...**

**Bye!**


End file.
